In the Life of a Salvatore
by the Salvatore Winchester
Summary: Evangeline is Damon's daughter, and she hasn't seen him since the 1990s, but has been around with her Uncle Stefan, when he decides to come to Mystic Falls. She meets a certain Gilbert and Damon is anything but happy about it. Jeremy/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. **

**Author's Note: I'm gonna try a Damon/Daughter fic...everything will be explained in the story **

**Evangeline Salvatore is faced by Selena Gomez only with Blue eyes. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter One: Pilot **

I walked along the hallway, towards my uncle Stefan's room and krept in, seeing that he was asleep. I grinned helplessly and sped over towards him, looking over him and staring closely at his face, a smile krept onto his lips.

"Stop staring at me Eva" He said.

"But Uncle Steffy" I whined "it's time to get up"

"Five more minutes"

I folded my arms "I am not waiting another five minutes, I'm ready to go to school. So lets go"

"Five minutes Evangeline"

"Stefan"

"Sleep...five minutes"

"Fine. I guess...I'll just meet Miss Elena myself" I said in a sing song voice and walked towards.

I turned, my eyes landing on him and he was now sitting up. "I knew that would work" I said.

"You know who you're like? You're d-"

"Don't even say it" I scoffed as I left the room, I went down the stairs to see my distant nephew Zach walking around. I grabbed my red converse and pulled them on. "Hello Zachy"

"Aunt Evangeline"

I knew he wasn't happy that either Stefan or myself were here, but he would just have to live with it. I heard Stefan come down the stairs, and move into the living room.

"You're going wearing that?" He asked and I turned seeing his eyebrow raised.

"Yes. I am, do you have a problem?"

"No..." He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my car keys "By Zachy" I called as I Headed towards the front door.

"Bye" He called, though his voice was dull.

"Stefan will you hurry up!" I called. I heard him sigh but it was a mix between humor and annoyance. I didn't know why I was so eager to start school...I wanted to see what Elena was like...and I only knew of her because Stefan had been stalking her for months. I knew she looked like Katherine...who was killed in some tomb in 1864...I was just a baby so I don't know anything about her. As I waited for Stefan in the car, I thought of Daddy dearest. I hadn't seen him since 1991, and that hadn't been the best departures. He left me on my own, after years of being with him, he just up and left me. The dick. Apparently being his daughter and all wasn't important to him...

In came Stefan, and he looked over at me, I batted my eyelashes at him with a smile. "You're so pushy" He said.

"Well. I wanted to get to school...I think it will be fun" I said with a smile as I started the car. "And I thought you wanted to meet this Elena girl"

"I do...remember you're my younger sister and Zach is our Uncle"

It seemed like seconds and we were there at the school, people were whispering, but we ignored it and got out.

"You're not gonna be in the same classes as me"

"I know" I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna go this way"

"Stay on the quiet-"

"I know Stefan..god you'd think you're my father" I said.

"No thankfully I'm not" he mumbled as he walked off towards the school.

I threw the back of his head a death glare, still not actually paying attention to where I was walking when I banged into someone, books falling onto the grass.

"Oh god...I'm sorry" I said and looked down, picking up the books.

"It's no problem" A voice said and I looked up, wow. "I've never seen you before"

"Oh...uh...I'm Evangeline" I stammered out. "Eva"

"Jeremy"

"Nice to meet you Jeremy...sorry again"

"Hey...uh...you're new"

"Yeah..."

"I could show you around...since you probably don't know where you're going" He said with a shrug.

"Have you been smoking weed?" I asked, the smell drifting up my nose. A scowl appeared on his face "Cause...I think I need some" An instant smile appeared on his face again and he nodded.

"This way" He said.

I followed behind him, people staring at me as I passed them with the boy named Jeremy. He was cute in all honesty, I couldn't really take my eyes off the back of his head.

"hey guy's this is Eva" He told them, them all giving nods or hey's.

"What is this the stoner pit?"

"You haven't had one before at your old school?"

"I was home schooled" I said.

"Oh..right..here" He said after taking a few draws of the joint and handed it to me. I took a few draws, I had to admit, though weed wouldn't actually do much to me, it was good to get a few draws of it. It was then that a girl with blondish brown hair stopped in front of us.

"Hey Jer" She said "Who's this?"

"Awh, this is Eva" He told her "She's new"

"Oh...nice to meet you"

"You too" I said with a nod, though I noticed Jeremy's heartbeat had picked up a little bit more in the girls presence.

"Have you got 'em?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said pulling a bottle of pills out of his pocket "Don't take more than two in a six hour window"

She took the pills when another voice came into earshot.

"Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads"

"Hey" Vicki said to him. Who was this douche?

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back"

"Pete Wentz huh? How old school TRL of you. Carson Daly fan?"

The boy moved towards Jeremy but he stopped when Vicki grabbed him.

"Oh, Ty be nice. That's Elena's little brother"

I looked to Jeremy...so he was a Gilbert?

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass" Tyler said. I raised an eyebrow.

I was not going to like this douche bag and the good thing? I could kill him without blinking. I looked around after passing Jeremy the joint back and a crow caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes...he wasn't here...was he?

* * *

Thank god school was over, and Stefan was no where to be seen...where the hell had he gone? I drove back to the Boarding house and went in. Zach wasn't there and I walked upstairs to go to my room when I heard the scraping of a pen. I went into Stefan's room to see him.

"You're kidding?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Where did you go? We agreed my car after school..."

"I know...but...ah..does it matter?"

"Obviously not..so.." I said and jamp on his bed and kicked my feet. "So...how was meeting Elena?"

He didn't say anything and I sat up, my long brown hair swinging as I did so. He looked a little flustered.

"What? What happened? Did she like you? Did she hate you? SHe doesn't even know you Uncle Stefan I'm sure she'll love you when she does-"

"No. I met her in the cemetery and...she must've fell...she cut her leg"

"Ouch...and you're not so good with the blood thing" I said licking my lips.

"Nope"

"Wow..."

"I also found this" He said and showed me a green diary.

"Oh my god...can I read it?"

"No you can't...you wouldn't like it if anybody read yours"

"I suppose" I rolled my eyes. "When you gonna give her it back"

"Well...I was hoping-"

"You want a ride to her house? God...I'm you're neice and you just...you should be the one doing all this for me"

"Really Evangeline...Really?"

"Wow..gosh I'm kidding" I said

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Nobody special" I shrugged "Elena's kid brother seems cute"

"Eva-"

"hey. You get to date, so do I. I'm not a kid"

"I know that Eva" He sighed rolling his eyes. "Will you give me-"

"Yes. Let's go then...her house is about a mile from here" I said "And it's almost dark"

"Yeah I know" He said.

* * *

Stefan walked up to the door while I sat in the car, and waited I listened in.

_"Oh" _

_"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange" _

Smoothe.

_"No worries, I get it, blood makes you squeamish" _

_"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" _

_"Oh it's fine, just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived" _

Can't wait to hear this.

_"It's a small town. I just asked the first person I saw. Um I thought you might want this back" _

_"Oh I must've dropped it. I-thank you" _

_"Don't worry I didn't...read it" _

_"No? Why not? most people would have"_

_"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine" _

_"You keep a journal?" _

_"Yeah If I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important" _

_"Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm..you don't have to stay out there" _

_"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" _

_"Yeah, I'm meetin a friend, do you want to come?" She asked. _

_"Sure..you don't mind if my little sister comes? I sort of...she drove me here and...I don't want to her to feel left out" _

_"Of course"_

I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't feel left out anyway. I'd be much happier to stalk the town, to see people I don't know. They got in the car.

"Eva...this is Elena"

"Hi" Elena smiled.

"Hey" I said and started the car. "Uh...where to?"

"The Grill..do you need directions?"Elena asked.

"Nope...I know where it is" I said as I drove. "So Elena..do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh uh.." she began and blushed, I smirked at the glare Stefan sent me. "No..."

"Oh good" I grinned even wider.

"Sorry, Eva seems to be a little weird...she asks random questions"

"I'm just curious" I said smirking.

I stopped outside the grill and we got out and walked in, only for a cute blonde boy to walk over to us.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you" He said.

"Hi. Stefan"

"Eva" I smiled.

"Hey" Elena said softly.

"Hey"

* * *

Later we were sitting with Caroline, a blonde perky girl who I wasn't sure what to think about and Bonnie Bennett, I liked her she was nice enough. Though I had spotted Jeremy, though I kept my place and sat where I was.

"So you two were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-hmm" Stefan said "And moved away when we were young"

True enough.

"Parents?" Well my father is a douche bag and you really want nothing to do with him.

"Our parents passed away"

"I'm sorry...any other siblings?" Elena asked. MY father..

"None that we talk to" I said.

"It's been just us for a long time, we live with out uncle" Stefan finished.

"So, guy's if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said, though she directed it more at Stefan than me.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie finished, throwing the blonde a look.

Stefan turned to Elena "Are you going?"

"Of course she is" Bonnie said.

"Is Jeremy going?" I asked leaning forward.

"Oh you're interested in Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"No...I was just asking" I smiled.

* * *

We were back in the boarding house and we were being hounded by Zach.

"You guy's promised" He told us.

He showed us the paper article "This was an animal attack" Stefan shrugged.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control" Zach said.

"And we do" I said rolling my eyes.

"Please guys, Mystic Falls is a different place now. I'ts been quiet for years. But there are people who still remember. And you being here it's just going to stir things up"

"It's not our intention"

"I think you're forgetting that I was never here before now really" I said heading towards my room.

"Then what is? Why did you two come back? After all this time? Why now?"

"We don't have to explain Zachy" I said rolling my eyes.

"I know neither of you can change what you are. But you don't belong anymore"

"Where do we belong?" Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you what to do"

"Damn straight" I said.

"But coming here was a mistake" Zach said.

"Zach, we're not doing anything wrong...okay? We'll fix whatever happens.."

"You drink human blood?"

"Blood bags" I corrected him "And it's been a while"

I went into my room and shut the door over, shaking my head. God he could be annoying sometimes.

* * *

The next day school had been long and drawn out, I couldn't stand another minute in that school. It was doing my head in. Stefan and I walked through the woods towards the party. We could hear the music and people talking. We stopped.

"This is boring" I said rolling my eyes. Stefan shoved me.

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline said coming out of nowhere.

"I did" Stefan said.  
"We" I corrected.

"Well let's get you guy's a drink"

"Well I'm-" Stefan began.

"I'm going that way" I said.

I walked around when I came across Jeremy...who was drunk.

"Well hello there little Gilbert" I said leaning against one of the trees.

"Hey" He said nodding "You want a drink?"

"I think that would be nice..."

"Right" He grinned "This way"

I followed him again, like I had the day before at school.

We stopped near a keg and and he grabbed a cup, handing me it after he filled it. "Thanks"

"So where are you from? I forgot to ask"

"Oh...I was born here...but uh...I moved away when I was young"

"I don't remember you"

"Nah...I was really young" I said. Lie.

_"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree" _

_"Oh come on it would be hot" _

_"For who? NO it's not going to happen, it's not going to happen here. Not like this. No. I said no" _

"Excuse me" I said. When I knew I was far enough away from everybody I began running and came to a stop.

"Tyler I said no"

"I believe she said no" I said leaning against a tree and they turned to look at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Gonna back off and leave the girl alone? Or I'll break your fingers one by one" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He growled.

"Did you just growl at me? Seriously?" I asked with a huff. He walked towards me.

"Just go Tyler get the hell away from me" Vicki snapped.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first"

"Watch it, dick" Jeremy snapped, coming out of nowhere.

"You know you're starting to get on my nerves Gilbert"

I grabbed Tyler's arm before he could do anything "Leave, now" I snarled. He snatched his arm from my grip and stormed off.

"I didn't need your help"

"Really?" I scoffed "So he wasn't just gonna force himself on you?...against a tree?"

"He was just drunk"

"I'm drunk" Jeremy said "Am I throwing myself at you?"

"No you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw an screw and screw until you're done with me" Wow this girl has issues.

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know"

"Fine then" Jeremy said and turned.

"You should be a little easier on him"

"What do you know?" She hissed.

"A lot. And you're being a bitch to someone who thinks a lot of you" I said and turned on my heel and began walking.

* * *

A little while later, Jeremy had taken off into the woods again and Elena had followed, I was now standing with Stefan.

"So blondie tried it on with you?" I asked.

"Pretty much" He shrugged.  
"Wow.."

"I know" He huffed.

"She's pretty"

"Not my type"

"Wow..you have a type?"

"Somebody help!" A voice cried and we both looked.

"Vicki? Vicki what the hell?!" another called.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Can you smell that?" Stefan asked.

"Blood" I said as I smelled it. We moved, halfway in between the crowd. "We need to go Stefan. Now"

Stefan and I backed up and moved. Rushing back to the boarding house.

"What's going on?" Zach asked as we entered.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach and it wasn't either of us" Stefan said as we went upstairs into his room.

"What are we gonna d-" I began when a crow entered. "You've got to be kidding me"

We both turned to see him standing on the balcony.

"Damon" Stefan said.

"Hello, Brother" He said and his eyes landed on me "Evangeline, my beautiful little girl"

I snorted "Crow's a bit much don't you think?" I asked.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog"

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked.

"He's been here a while" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I couldn't miss my little brother and my little girl's first day at school. Your hair is different Stef, I like it"

"It's been fifteen years Damon"

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads"

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my family"

"You hate small towns" Stefan said "It's boring nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy" Damon shrugged.

"By trying to kill innocent girls? Yeah...brilliant"

"You know, Evie, you're a lot like me" He said pointing at me "You and me were great remember"

"No" I lied with a glare.

"Oh come on" He said "Here was me thinking you missed me"

"You left me!" I hissed.

He stared at me for a moment, Stefan putting his arm out in front of me.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you" Stefan told him.

"Ah, that can be a problem...for you"

"Why are you here now?"

"Nobody wants you here!"

"Ouch" He said putting a hand to his heart.

"You don't even have a heart!"

"True" He said.

"If he didn't have a heart he would've left you to die when you were dying" Stefan said.

"Maybe I was just being selfish"

"Probably" I said.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question. However I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena" he said. "She took my breath away, Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine" Stefan replied.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work"

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" He asked and began hitting Stefan.

"Stop it" I said.

"Let's do it. The three of us. I saw a few girls out there. Or just...let's just cut to the chase, let's just go striaght to Elena"

"Stop it!" Stefan growled.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!"

"Stop it!" I said "You're not funny"

"I can"

"I said stop!" Stefan shouted and sped at him, the two of them going through the window.

"Oh my god" I called as I ran over and jamp out, rushing over to Stefan, my dad nowhere in sight.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style but I was pleasently surprised. Very good with the whole face thing. It was good" He said and I turned to look at him.

"what is this? Some sort of joke to you?" I helped Stefan up to his feet.

"It's given"

"Not here. I won't allow it" Stefan said.

"I take that as an invitation" My dad said.

"Damon, please. After all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, I'm just keeping my word"

"Just stay away from Elena"

"Where's your ring Stefan? Oh yeah, sun's up in a couple of hours and poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here" He said handing Stefan his ring back.

It was then he grabbed Stefan by the throat, I froze and he launched him across and Stefan hit the garages.

"You should no better than to think you're stronger than me, you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again-"

"Leave him alone!" I hissed.

"I think you're forgetting that you're my daughter"

"Exactly! Where were you when I needed you?!" I snarled "You left me on my own! I had nobody but Stefan!" That seemed to strike something in him but he didn't say anything else. "Stay away from us we don't want you here"

"Don't talk to me like-"

I punched him across the jaw and he looked to the ground. He looked like he wanted to hit me and a few times his palms twitched but he kept his cool.

"You should be on my side, you're my daughter. I made you"

"Yeah, then left me! I've told you this already!"

"I left because I thought you would be fine"

"Well I wasn't! If it wasn't for Lexi and Stefan I'd be killing people! And it's your fault!"

He stared at me and rolled his eyes "I think we woke Zach up, sorry Zach" He said, turned and walked off.

I helped Stefan to his feet again and he brushed himself off. "Are you-"

"I'm fine...I'm gonna check on Elena"

"Okay...be safe"

"Always am" he said before disappearing. I stared at the empty space...not sure what to do, he was back and there was no way we were getting rid of him now.


End file.
